


In the Line of Duty

by tears_of_the_sun



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Major Original Character(s), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tears_of_the_sun/pseuds/tears_of_the_sun
Summary: There are only two days in your life that are never 24 hours long. The day you’re born, and the day you die. You come into this world crying, but everyone leaves this world on their own terms, in their own way, and in their own time.UnlessUnless you’re robbed of the time you have left.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Bobby Nash & Grant Family, Bobby Nash & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Howie "Chimney" Han & Bobby Nash
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	In the Line of Duty

The 118 crew was responding to a call. It was a house fire, and the house was completely engulfed in flames. LA was currently suffering from wildfires a dozen miles down the road, so they were the only unit responding and there would be no back up. There was a fourteen-year-old teenager in the house, trapped by walls of fire. She had called 911, and she couldn’t get out.

Bobby told the team to gear up and get the hose. However, he would be the one going inside to rescue the girl. The house was unstable and about to collapse. He told Buck and Eddie to go and try to vent the roof. Chim went with the Captain to break open the door, and in Bobby went.

Buck and Eddie got to the roof and they couldn’t vent it because the roof was too unstable. Bobby was walking into an uncontrollable inferno. They radioed down to Bobby and told him about their situation. Bobby told them not to enter and to just focus on the water hose. Bobby made his way up the first set of floors, and carefully made his way through the house and to the girl’s bedroom. He made it through the door and walked towards where the girl was. He picked her up over onto his shoulders and began making their way down the stairs.

Bobby stepped carefully. He could feel the heat and the unstableness of the foundation below him from the smoke. Bobby stepped down onto the next stair, and his foot fell through. They fell through the stairs, the next floor, and into the basement landing with a thud, and a lot of smoking rubble falling on top of the pair. The teenager was able to get up, but Bobby’s leg was trapped under the rubble. She tried to help him but was coughing so much from the smoke inhalation. She wouldn’t be able to get the wood off Bobby because it was on fire, and Bobby knew his chances were low. He took off his O2 mask, and handed it to the girl, “Put this on!” He demanded. She listened, and frantically looked around for an exit. Bobby grabbed his radio, “Firefighter down,” He began to say into his radio, but coms were cut off before he could finish what he was saying.

~

This was it, the moment he had hoped would come years, this was his moment. But now he didn’t want it. He knew this meant seeing his wife and kids again. He knew he would, some day. But he wasn’t done yet. He wasn’t finished. There was more he wanted to do. More he had yet to accomplish. More…. Time with Athena, watching May and Harry graduate. He wanted to teach Buck how to cook, finally enjoy the moment Buck and Eddie realized they were right for each other. He wanted to see Chim and Maddie get married and have a kid or two or none. He wanted to watch Hen, Karen, Denny and their foster child become a family. He wanted to see Michael survive cancer... he wanted to live. He had reasons to live that he never saw possible two years ago.

Bobby frantically tried pulling his leg but a sharp waved of pain rushed over his body as he tried, he tried to push the wood off since he had gloves on. He kept trying. He kept trying even after he could feel his lungs were filling with smoke, and his chest began feeling heavier and heavier with each passing moment. He pushed through the pain. He wanted to get back to Athena, May, and Harry. He _**needed**_ to get back to them. He tried. He fought, and all he could think about was the three of them, until everything went black.

Bobby woke up in his old bed with his daughter jumping on top of him, “Daddy! Daddy!” She said eagerly. “How was work last night?” She asked with a giggle. Bobby got up and pulled her into a tight hug, “It was okay, monkey” He said and carried her out into the kitchen. “So, what’s everyone’s breakfast order?” Bobby asked, setting his daughter down and kissing his wife. “I’ve missed you,” He said with a smile against her lips. He was home, he was at peace. He was with the people whom he loved, and he was no longer in pain. Peace had found him, and he had found his way back to them.

~

When Buck heard the call on the radio his heart sank. No, no, no this is not happening. There was no way Bobby survived gamma level exposure just to die in a house fire. No. Buck pulled on his mask, disobeyed Bobby’s orders and ran inside. He ran in screaming for Bobby before realizing the stairs had given way. He ran down the stairs, jumping over the broken ones and landing on his feet in the basement. He looked at the girl who was terrified, and wearing Bobby’s mask, “Hey, is there a garage in here?!” he questioned frantically. The girl nods, motioning to a door that had a fallen shelf in front of it. Buck ran over pushing the shelf and pulling open the door. There was a path out. Good. He hit the garage door button and it started to lift, having not been affected by the flames. That, was a miracle.

Buck ran back over to Bobby as the teenager ran to freedom. Buck grabbed the fire extinguisher and aimed it at the base of the flames. He got it out enough to where he could free Bobby’s leg. He pulled bobby over his shoulders, running out. He dropped down to the ground at the end of the driveway pulling his gloves off. He checked Bobby’s pulse, nothing pumped against Buck;s fingertips. “HEN! HEN GET OVER HERE” he screamed at the top of his lungs starting CPR. Hen ran over, and her and Chim started to work. They cut off Bobby’s jacket as Buck relentlessly continued CPR, “Buck let me take over,” Chim offered, “No. No he was in there. He was fine. I pulled him out this is my responsibility.” He said quickly. Bobby’s chest was burned, and his skin was cold. They got Bobby on a back board and into the ambulance. They weren’t going to stop until they were at the hospital.

The ambulance pulled into the ambulance bay and were greeted with a team of doctors. Buck was on top of Bobby, still doing compressions. He only stopped when Eddie pulled him off and out of the room so the doctors could work. Buck, more so than any one was in hysterics.

~

The Battalion Chief walked up to the door of the Grant-Nash household. He knocked on the door, and May opened it. “Chief Alonso, how can I help you?” May asked. Athena was at the bottom of the stairs, and when she heard May greet the chief, she knew. She walked up the stairs in a haze of emotions. “Chief,” She greeted him. “Sergeant. Can we talk?” He asked. May and Athena both stepped aside, allowing the Chief to come in. “Sergeant Grant, I’m sorry to inform you that Captain Robert Nash was killed in a house fire. He died doing the thing he loved the most... and well, he was a good friend to us all he will be missed greatly. Captain Nash knew this was possible, and he asked me to give you this, after you both got married if anything happened to him.” The chief pulled out a paper envelope and handed it to Athena. Athena nodded and took it from him with a small ‘thank you’. “If there is anything you need, do not be afraid to reach out.” The chief said and turned and left. May and Athena stood in the doorway. May was the first to cry, and Athena pulled her close to her chest, “Shhhh baby. He’s okay, he’s with his family.” She knew that, and that was the only thing that brought comfort to her and kept her strong. Athena and May made their way inside and sat down.

~

The 118 had made their way back to the station. They rolled in and parked in just enough time to hear it.

“County.. LAFD 118. Send out the final call for Captain Bobby Nash, Line of Duty Death.”

The words came through, slicing through the skin of the team. They all stood in a line, hand in hand, and bowed their heads.

One ring

Two rings

Three rings

Silence

The silence was deafening.  
The 118 stood in line for what felt like forever. Life without Bobby? Work without Bobby? How were they supposed to go on? How?

“In your honor, we will go on” Chimney said numbly, as was tradition for the highest-ranking person to say. As the highest-ranking officer, he was in charge now. That is until the department either promoted him to full time captain or sent someone else. Chim didn’t dare move from the line. He didn’t want to be the Captain.. that was Bobby’s job, and he had blown it the first time. Well, not this time. He was determined to make Bobby proud.

~

The team was lost without bobby. He was the glue that had kept them together and brought them back together when they had split. They weren’t ready for that sight. They weren’t ready to see Bobby’s casket.

Nevertheless, each of them got up and got into their service uniforms. They put a black band around their badges, that would stay on for the next week. They made their way to the cemetery where the day’s events would begin.

The sound of bagpipes rang through the air as the funeral procession made its way to Bobby’s final resting place. There, under two ladder trucks holding a massive American flag, Bobby’s casket rested with its own flag on top.

The service Chaplin led the funeral proceedings. He directed the firefighter team who folded the American Flag and presented it to Athena, who took it from their hands. He led everyone who was there in the firefighter’s prayer.

_When I am called to duty, God_   
_Wherever flames may race_   
_Give me the strength to save_   
_Some life whatever be its age_

_Help me embrace a little child_   
_Before its too late_   
_Or save some older person_   
_From the horror of that fate_

_Enable me to be alert_   
_And hear the weakest shout_   
_And quickly and efficiently_   
_To put the fire out_

_I want to fill my calling_   
_And to give the best in me_   
_To guard my every_   
_Neighbor_   
_And to protect his property_

_And if according to our fate, I have to lose_   
_My life please bless_   
_With your protecting_   
_Hand my children and_   
_My mate_

The words of the Chaplin ripped through the 118 family as Bobby was interned in his resting place.

The final words of the service:

**County LAFD**   
**Station 118**   
**Ring the Final call for Bobby Nash, Line of Duty Death**

The bells rang out;

_One…._

_Two…._

_Three…_

_silence._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you liked this, I had a friend of mine fill me in on what happens when a firefighter dies in the Line of Duty, so this should be decently accurate. 
> 
> I wasn't't entirely sure how Athena would handle the loss of Bobby, or the team. But that wasn't fully where I wanted the focus to be. I wanted the focus to be on Bobby fighting to stay alive, the reunion with his family, and then the funeral procession. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Any comments/feedback is always welcome! and if you have a plot rec let me know or if there's something you want to see.


End file.
